thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Candle Cove
Candle Cove is a fictional children's television show, originally described here in a creepypasta by Kris Straub. Within the Fear Mythos In some stories, Candle Cove is known to air on Tower TV. All the puppets of the show appear to be literal puppets, servants of The Wooden Girl, and every so often a new "Janice" must be found. Candle Cove was originally referenced within the Fear Mythos during the Puppet's Game in the obituary of Ruggiero Magro, a character from Debasing the Beef Canoe. The obituary stated that he had created Il Ballo di Fortuna ''and it's American counterpart ''The Dance of Fortune, comparing it to other shows such as Latibaer and Kerzebucht, German for "Candle Bay." This implies that there was a German version of the show as well. Rick from A Tangled Web watched the show as a child. He is reminded of the show after obtaining a Skin-Taker puppet, and watches a few episodes online. Jcarlson from To Light a Candle saw the show as a child and started watching it again after overhearing some of his students talking about it. The current episodes were about how Janice was missing and Pirate Percy had to ask the "Lords and Ladies of the Realm" where she is. Eventually, Percy is taken to find Janice Jasinski, one of Jcarlson's students. Carlson's journey to rescue her culminates in a final assault on The Screaming Tower that ends with Janice being sent into The Empty City. As punishment for saving his student and mercy killing Percy, The Wooden Girl transforms Carlson into the new Pirate Percy and forces him to search for yet another Janice. Jeanette Cotton and Chelsea Balisong watched an episode of the "Missing Janice" story arc where Pirate Percy met with The Smiling Man in The Flower Fields during the second act of The Jeanette Experience. Evan Marsden, from the creepypasta "The Land of Make Believe", was a fan of the show until his brother was killed on a Candle Cove amusement park ride by the Skin-Taker. He later encountered the rest of the puppets in the blog I Am Not Insane when the Wooden Girl brought him to The Screaming Tower to be trained as a Doll. Connection to Playtime with Mikey Since Kris Straub owns the rights to Candle Cove, several legal issues would transpire if someone used it in a story that was sold for commercial purposes. In order to rectify this problem, Proxiehunter decided to create Playtime with Mikey as an alternative to using Candle Cove. Because of this, certain writers have written non-profit stories in which Playtime with Mikey was created as a replacement for Candle Cove after it went off the air. Trivia *Candle Cove was inspired by an old article published by the online news satire website The Onion called Area 36-Year-Old Still Has Occasional Lidsville Nightmare. *The first season of the SyFy horror anthology television series Channel Zero centered around Candle Cove, making it the second creepypasta to receive a mainstream adaptation after Slender Man. Gallery ImagesCA4EUNIS.jpg|The Skin-Taker puppet seen in To Light A Candle Category:Outer Ideas Category:Candle Cove Category:Creepypasta Category:To Light a Candle